Uncharted Desires
by ChaosComix
Summary: Collection of bonus chapters for the story "Heartburn." PWP stories as if written by Becky Rosen. Each chapter is a one shot but focuses on Dean/Cas (or Cas/Dean). Part of the "Heartburn and Heartache" series. Can be read alone, but some parts of Becky's events fall in line with the main story. Hospital!AU Doctor!Cas x Nurse!Dean (Written as punishment for being late on updates)


_**First official 'Becky chapter' is Chapter Nine in "Heartburn" story.**_

_**Warnings Overall:**_ _Unrealistic M/M sex (stories in the future may have Becky doing research for more accurate depictions later?), OOCness (at least until later)  
_**_Warnings/Kinks This Chapter:_** _massages, biting/marking, frottage, begging, public sex (sort of), dominant!Dean, top!Dean, submissive!Cas, bottom!Cas, barebacking, anal sex_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter One: The Examination Room**

Becky sits in front of her laptop staring blankly at it. Her mind racing all over the place at the conversation she just finished on her Skype chat. Surely it _can't_ be a coincidence. She decides to put the thoughts to the side for the time being until she can read the new Carver Edlund book first hand, and wiggles excitedly in her chair as she brings up a new blank document. Becky has got a million ideas for her new project, but she doesn't know where to start. The first one just sort of happened on its own. First things's first though, with this many ideas she decides to start a list and fill them in as she chooses.

The first idea that comes up is Dean in a sexy nurse outfit, but she makes a mental note to come back to that one later. The list quickly grows and it's not long before she has a whole page of ideas, some of which are a little extreme even for her. She chooses to start with something in the middle. The more extreme ones require more research on her part, and with the more soft and tender ones she wants to observe the real Dean and Castiel before jumping into that.

She stretches her arms and rolls her shoulders, then settles down in her seat and starts typing away.

The doctor slumps in a chair in one of the spare emergency exam rooms as the end of the day finally rolls around the corner, exhausted from taking care of his patients. Castiel loves his job, he really does, but sometimes he wants to be the one taken care of once in a while. He's always taking care of others, and today was no exception. Nearly on the brink of sleep, Castiel doesn't hear when someone enters the room, nor when the door is locked behind them.

Warm hands are rubbing tender circles on his shoulders, and suddenly the doctor feels like he's in heaven. This is _exactly_ what he needs. When a soft moan escapes the doctor's lips, the hands on his shoulders become more certain and fingers dig into Castiel's tight muscles with the perfect amount of pressure. The doctor moans much louder this time, and it surprises him enough to wake him up instantly.

Castiel spins around in the chair and finds himself staring at the nurse who helped him with one of the burn patients earlier today. Of course, it _had_ to be him. The one nurse he couldn't keep his eyes off the entire day, all _week_. The one he had been trying not to daydream inappropriately about. _Very_ inappropriately.

"Enjoying yourself, doctor?" And Castiel has to bite down on the inside of his cheek to prevent another embarrassing sound from escaping. Just the nurse's voice drives Castiel to all sorts of dirty thoughts. He's being completely unprofessional and he knows it, but there's just something about this nurse, about _Dean_ that makes everything fly right out the window.

There are times that Castiel thought the nurse might have been flirting with him, but those thoughts die quickly when he sees the nurse give similar attention to the other staff and even the patients. That must be how Dean is with everyone. That doesn't mean he doesn't notice the look of confusion on the nurse's face when the doctor distances himself from Dean whenever he flirts with anyone other than Castiel. He has no reason to be jealous, but it's not like he can help it.

The doctor realizes he hasn't said anything to Dean since he walked into the room other than those mortifying sounds that erupted from his mouth earlier. Clearly embarrassed, he stands up from the chair and tears his gaze away from Dean turning his back to the nurse. He opens his mouth a few times to say something, to apologize, but his voice is lost who knows where.

His back is suddenly a lot warmer in the chilly room and his ears burn when he knows Dean standing right behind him. The doctor is by no means short, and Dean is one maybe two inches taller than him, but it feels like the nurse is towering over him. Castiel's heart is racing and he just hopes that Dean can't hear the pounding in the still, quiet room.

Castiel's posture stiffens when he feels a hot breath against his ear followed by that addicting voice again, "Doctor? I asked you a question." Dean's voice is dripping with want and something else, something that makes Castiel shiver with excitement, and Castiel cannot believe his ears.

There's no possible way that Dean hasn't figured out Castiel's attraction to him by now, and judging by the nurse's advances, he's using every moment of it against the doctor. Is Dean simply playing with him, or does he want this just as much as Castiel?

Dean's hands find their way to Castiel's waist and the doctor gasps at the unexpected contact. Castiel hears Dean hum in what is undoubtedly followed by that smirk that he sees cross Dean's face more often than not. One of Dean's hands circle around and slips to the hemline of Castiel's pants, but the doctor is too much in shock to do anything.

"That's okay, doctor. _This_," Dean punctuates the word by palming his hand against Castiel's already half hard erection, "is all the answer I need."

Castiel must have fallen asleep in that chair because there's no way this is happening, but he finds himself no wanting to wake up any time soon. He would feel guilty about dreaming about his coworker like this, but right now it feels too damn good to care. Another soft moan escapes and Castiel can't stop from bucking his hips into Dean's hand.

Dean's hand slowly starts rubbing the growing bulge in the doctor's pants as his other starts making its way to the bottom hem of Castiel's shirts. Castiel's head drops to Dean's shoulder when he feels the nurse's mouth running against his neck. His breathing gets heavier when Dean sucks hard and licks along Castiel's pulse point. Dean's free hand has finally found its way up and inside of Castiel's shirts, touching every inch of Castiel's skin he can get at. His hand is running so slow as if trying to memorize every part.

The doctor bucks his hips again when Dean's hand finds its way to one of Castiel's nipples. Castiel can feel Dean smiling against his neck, "Oh, you liked that?" Dean pinches the tender flesh causing Castiel's hips to move again and release a tiny whimper. "You know, I've always had a thing for doctors, and damn if you aren't the sexiest one I've ever seen. My own personal Doctor Sexy."

Castiel knows it's more than just words when he feels Dean pressing closer and the nurse's own erection pressing against his ass. The idea that Dean is just as turned on as Castiel is, almost causes the doctor's brain to shut down but he remembers it's just a dream. The best dream he's possible ever had, but a dream none-the-less.

"You're driving me crazy." Dean is starting to sound frustrated, "Why won't you use that gorgeous voice of yours more?"

The doctor is about to answer but all that comes out is a loud yelp when Dean bites down hard on Castiel's shoulder. It actually hurts, and Castiel is wide awake again as the realization dawns on him. It's difficult, but he somehow manages to free himself from Dean's grip and turns to face the nurse. He wasn't expecting the hurt look on Dean's face, but he has to know. "I'm… I'm not dreaming?"

The hurt expression quickly gives away to that dark and heated one again as Dean presses into Castiel's personal space once more. "Only if you want it to be."

"Heaven's no." This time, Castiel launches himself forward and their lips crash together urgent and demanding. The kiss is rough and messy, but it's what they both need. They've both been craving for this, and now that they have it there's no stopping or even slowing down.

Dean starts pushing Castiel backs towards the examination bed and undoing Castiel's dress shirt along the way. He growls when it's taking too long and rips the rest of the shirt open causing buttons to fly around the room. Dean pulls away from the frantic kissing to stare at the man before him and smiles when he sees that Castiel didn't bother with an undershirt.

The doctor picks up on Dean's amusement and becomes self-conscious at his state of dress, or lack of, "I was in a rush this morning."

"You don't see me complaining." Dean takes one last look before leaning forward again to reclaim Castiel's lips.

The kiss is far more gentler this time and Castiel takes note of how soft and plush Dean's lips are, and then a tongue licks over his lips as if begging for entrance and the doctor stops _thinking_ about the nurse's lips and focuses on the _feeling_ of them.

Dean takes advantage of the distraction and his hands go for the doctor's belt buckle, and before Castiel knows what's going on, Dean already has on hand grabbing Castiel's firm ass and the other one is slipping in front and pressing below the elastic of his boxer briefs. Castiel gasps at the feeling of Dean's rough and calloused hand gripping around his hard length, and the second he does, the nurse's tongue darts inside Castiel's mouth sliding against Castiel's own.

Castiel is overwhelmed and his legs start to shake. Finally when he can't hold himself up any longer, he falls back against the bed using his elbows to support him. The doctor whimpers again when Dean removes his hands, but it's cut short when Dean presses one of his legs between Castiel's. His head falls and his eyes roll back when Dean starts grinding it against Castiel's erection.

Dean continues grinding his leg against Castiel while he kisses and marks the doctor's skin with bruising suck marks and bites. Castiel almost feels as if Dean is putting a claim on him, and he has no objections to that, except that he wants to do that same. He wants to reach out, but he's using all of his strength to keep from falling to the floor.

"Dean," It's almost a breathless sigh, but it's almost deafening in the otherwise quiet room, "_Please_."

It gets the nurse's attention, but not in the manner Castiel meant. Dean's eyes are completely lust blown and a predatory look is written all over his face and it gives a new kind of want deep within Castiel.

Castiel's back is suddenly pressed against the flat of the bed and Dean has hastily ripped the doctor's pants down to his ankles. His flushed, red cock springs free and Castiel hisses as the cold air washes over his burning, hot skin. He sits back up on his elbows to look back at Dean and is met with the nurse pulling his own throbbing member from his scrub pants followed by a few slow, long strokes as he looks over the doctor.

The nurse smiles a wicked grin when Castiel's cock twitches at the attention. Dean's smile is far from the sweet ones he gave earlier in the day, but Castiel thrills at the idea that he's the one who gets to see Dean like this. Slight panic comes over Castiel when he sees Dean heading in the direction of the door, but his nerves calm when he sees him stop at one of the drawers. His heart starts beating faster when he remembers what is in that drawer, not to mention that he is lying on an examination bed with his legs spread and waiting while wearing nothing but his doctor's coat and the remains of his dress shirt.

Wait. When did Dean finish removing his pants or even take off his shoes? Castiel is starting to realize how dangerous Dean is, at how Castiel can be rendered so helpless one moment and how he can be caught so off guard the next.

Dean struts back over towards Castiel unashamedly and up to Castiel's side with a small bottle of lube in hand. He sets the bottle to the side and leans in for another kiss. Even though Castiel knows Dean's using it to be another distraction, Castiel welcomes it. Dean is kissing along Castiel's jaw when one hand begins its exploration over Castiel's body once more. Castiel's so lost in the feeling he misses the sound of a cap popping open.

Castiel's body jolts when he feels a cool, slick finger pressing against his entrance. He doesn't want to come across as desperate, but the thought of Dean being inside him makes Castiel so needy that he rocks his hips back against Dean's hand.

"Impatient are we, doctor?" Dean laughs lightly, but gives into Castiel's urging pushing the tip of his finger just past the tight ring of muscles.

The doctor knows it's been time since he's been with someone and even longer since he's been on the bottom, so it's not much of a surprise when it hurts a little at first. Dean seems to notice Castiel's discomfort and steadies his hand as the other rubs soothing circles on Castiel's stomach. He moves so that he can lick and nip at Castiel's nipples, taking the small bud of flesh between his teeth. Once Castiel has relaxed again, Dean circles his finger until he's certain he can press in further.

Castiel's not used to someone being so gentle, and while he appreciates the consideration on Dean's part Castiel isn't going to break and he wants more. He places his feet against the bed and slides himself down against Dean's finger. The burn is still there, but with the pleasure that's there now, it's perfect. It seems to catch Dean off guard, he's biting down on his lip and staring at where his finger is pressing inside. That's all the encouragement Dean needs, however, and he slides another finger in and starts scissoring them inside as Castiel arches his back against the bed.

If Castiel was in any normal mind set, he would know to keep his voice down. Instead, his voice booms in loud pants and deep moans as Dean works his fingers inside Castiel. It only edges Dean on, and it's not long before Dean has worked the doctor open with four fingers.

"Dean, please." Those seem to be the only words Castiel can say, but he hopes it's all he needs.

"Please, what?" Of course it's not. Dean said he wanted to hear more of Castiel's voice, and he's determined to hear it. "What are your orders, doctor?"

"I need…" Castiel tries but is broken off by a gasp as Dean's fingers hook at just the right angle and brushing against that bundle of nerves that lights up his whole body. "I need…" He tries again, and his hips try to push back again in hope of getting that wonderful feeling again. "Fuck me, Dean. I need you inside me, your cock splitting me in half." Now that he's going, Castiel can't stop and with the way Dean's looking at him, he doesn't want to. "_Now_."

Dean quickly pulls his fingers out, ignoring Castiel's sounds of protest and pulls Castiel so that his legs are hanging over the edge of the bed and Castiel is facing him. Castiel doesn't waste time and wraps his legs around Dean's waist and his arms around Dean's neck. They meet in another frantic kiss. Tongues meeting half way and teeth pulling at each other lips. Dean fists one hand roughly in the doctor's hair and the other positions himself at Castiel's begging entrance. He doesn't waste any time, and he's thankful he lubed himself beforehand, and slams in hard bottoming out in one thrust.

Castiel's legs tighten around Dean and he moans against Dean's lips. Dean pulls Castiel's head back by his hair and sucks another mark on Castiel's neck. The nurse feels he's given an adequate amount of time for Castiel to adjust and starts rocking his hips. Castiel has giving up completely at hiding any sounds that would escape, and his hands scrambling to get a firm hold on Dean.

The angle is too awkward though, and Dean pulls Castiel even further forward on the bed causing the doctor to release his grip from around Dean's neck. His only support is from where his back is resting on the bed and his hands have to hold on to the one side of rails that was left up. The railing is digging into his neck, but Castiel hardly notices because Dean is slamming into Castiel hard and at a punishing rate. He wants to touch Dean, but all he can do is hold on as Dean fucks his brains out. It is what he asked for, and Dean certainly isn't disappointing.

Dean's fingers are digging hard into Castiel's waist and he continues thrusting, his own cries and moans starting to merge with Castiel's. The once cold room is now warm and the smell of sex is intoxicating and Castiel isn't sure how much longer he's going to last. Dean's thrusts are starting to become erratic and Castiel assumes Dean's not far off himself.

"Dean, I'm so close…" Castiel's fingers grip hard on the railing so hard that they're starting to turn white.

"Me too, Cas." Dean releases one of his hands from around Castiel's hips and wraps it around Castiel's neglected cock and begins stroking as hard and in time with his thrusts.

That's all Castiel could take and he screams out Dean's name as his orgasm floods over him. It's so intense that everything goes white and it feels as every nerve in his body tingles and feels like it's on fire. He can hear Dean cry out Castiel's name not long after as Dean spills his release inside him. Dean continues thrusting through their climax until both are too sensitive to go on.

With both of them coming down from their highs, the room is quiet again minus the heavy panting. Castiel attempts to sit up, but his body is too tired and he slumps back down against the railing. He's definitely going to be sore all over tomorrow, but it was definitely worth it. Dean pulls out and Castiel whimpers as the loss and cringes at the wet slickness running down his legs. The doctor removes his hold from around Dean's waist and his legs shake as they are placed on the floor. The nurse looks worried and shifts Castiel so that he is back to resting on the bed the proper way, and Castiel feels like he could sleep for the rest of the week.

His eyes are heavy and it's difficult to keep them open now, but he chances a look at the nurse. He has to know if this is a onetime thing, or if it's possible this could happen again. Preferably soon.

An almost bashful smile creeps up on Dean's face. It surprises the doctor to see such a vulnerable expression on the nurse, especially after what they just did. "See you tomorrow, doc?" And it makes sense now, Dean's just as worried about everything as Castiel is.

Castiel can't stop the smile on his face, "You can plan on it."

Becky rereads the story and bites her lip, "Good enough for now, I guess." She removes one of the prompts from the list and looks over it again to see which one she wants to do next.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_A/Ns: I'm sorry I've been late with updates on Heartburn. I'm hoping these will make up for my tardiness. I'm not that pleased with it, but then again I'm personally not big on OOC, PWP, and/or unrealistic sex. Hopefully I can change it up soon. Hope it was acceptable._

_I only have like three ideas, so hopefully someone will start throwing ideas out at me soon, otherwise this may be a short lived oneshot series. If there's anything in particular (kinks or otherwise) you want to see (or don't want to see), let me know._


End file.
